Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se fait chier
by odt
Summary: Un Sheppard qui se fait chier... Ca résume non? Moi c'est la chute que j'aime alors, lisez... vous verrez... En c pa long!


A/N: Je voulais écrire une histoire un peu différente, alors, je me suis lançée dans celle-là... Assez farfelue vous me direz mais bon, faut savoir s'amuser... J'écrirai peut-être une autre histoire dans le même genre si celle-là vous a plu. R&R please.

TITRE: **Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se fait chier… **

**La cité était baignée d'une douce lumière, et le Colonel John Sheppard, tel un fantôme, hantait les couloirs… La « flag team » était rentrée de mission la veille, le debriefing, le check up médical, tout avait eu lieu… Aucune mission de prévue à l'horizon, pas de rapports pompeux à rendre à la douce Elisabeth, bref, rien ! Il n'avait RIEN à faire. Oui d'accord, il pouvait toujours aller embêter son scientifique intergalactique, mais celui-ci l'avait royalement envoyé bouler…**

**XXXXXX**

**-N'insistez pas colonel, j'ai dit non !**

**-Allez McKay, vous pouvez bien faire ça pour moi.**

**-NON, je ne suis pas comme vous colonel, moi, j'ai des choses à faire, et créer des boules puantes ne fait pas partie de mes priorités. Alors, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller voir le générateur, et travailler dessus…**

**-Vous savez McKay, vous êtes pas marrant !**

**-Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant être le scientifique le plus drôle de toute cette galaxie. Quel dommage !**

**XXXXXX**

**Bon, okay, le coup des boules puantes, c'était un peu naz, mais, faut dire qu'à ce moment-là, il pensait que c'était une très bonne idée ! « Tout bien réfléchi… Ça pue, dans tous les sens du terme…ah ! ».**

**C'est alors que la révélation se fit dans son esprit.**

**-YYYYYYYYhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

**Une jeune lieutenant, qui était à côté de lui sursauta, et lui lança un regard en biais qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son état mental….**

**Et ce fut un John Sheppard tout heureux qui se dirigea vers l'infirmerie… La lieutenant qui vit la direction qu'il prenait poussa un long soupir de soulagement…**

**XXXXXX**

**Deux heures après…**

**Teyla, la provoquante, sexy et sévère jeune Athosienne, se trouvait entrain de flâner dans les couloirs d'Atlantis… Rien de prévu… Elle pouvait toujours aller en salle d'entraînement pour botter l'arrière train d'un ou deux soldats, histoire de leur montrer qui était le maître. Cette pensée la fit sourire… « La maîtresse des bâtons ! ». Un sourire sadique…**

**Donc, Teyla déambulait quand soudain, une voix la fit s'arrêter net… Quelqu'un parlait, tout seul qui plus est… John Sheppard. Elle se dirigea donc vers la pièce où se trouvait celui-ci.**

**-Colonel ?**

**John se tourna précipitamment, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos…**

**-Teyla ! Que faites-vous ici ?**

**-Je passais quand je vous ai entendu parler… A vous-même, à ce que je vois…**

**Un petit regard inquisiteur le força à trouver une réponse…**

**-Oui, euh… En fait, je me disais quelque chose, euh… Mais ce n'est pas intéressant.**

**-Qu'essayez vous de cacher ?**

**-Rien… Rien…**

**Mais Teyla fut trop pour lui et arriva en un éclair à ses côtés, trouvant ce qu'il essayait désespérément de cacher…**

**-Que faites-vous avec ceci ? demanda-t-elle.**

**-Euh… Bon d'accord, je vais vous expliquer…**

**Et le fameux colonel aux idées si brillantes expliqua à la jeune Athosienne, ce qu'il avait en tête pour s'amuser…**

**-Alors, ça vous tente ? Une petite partie à deux ?**

**-On pourrait appeler Ronon ? A trois c'est mieux…**

**Et c'est ainsi que le Runner fut convié à s'éclater avec eux…**

**XXXXXX**

**Une demi-heure plus tard…**

**John était entrain de perdre et il le savait. Teyla se montrait particulièrement douée sur le plan technique, mais Ronon, lui, était un as. Toujours au bon endroit… C'en devenait exaspérant à la fin…**

**-On recommence ? demanda Teyla.**

**-Oui, une dernière fois, soupira le militaire…**

**-Seriez-vous mauvais perdant colonel ? demanda le Runner.**

**-Non, mais je croyais être le meilleur et soudain je me rend compte que je suis détrôné. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est déstabilisant.**

**Teyla éclata de rire.**

**-Ne vous inquitez pas, je suis sûr que vous êtes bon dans d'autres domaines.**

**-Ouais, le pilotage. Et ça ! Je ne suis pas bon, mais excellent !**

**Un « Whoosh » et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux brun, et au regard perçant. Réalisant ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, le docteur Weir fixa John et parla :**

**-Colonel ? Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite…**

**Et c'est comme ça que le pauvre colonel se fit passer un savon, pendant une demi-heure…**

**XXXXXXX**

**Rodney McKay avait fini son office et s'apprêtait à aller faire son rapport à Elisabeth quand, arrivé devant son bureau, la porte s'ouvrit sur un John Sheppard déçu, mais à la vue du scientifique, un sourire éclaira son visage, pour s'éteindre l'instant d'après.**

**-Oh ! Et colonel ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler… Est-ce que c'est clair ?**

**-Très clair.**

**Rodney s'approcha et chuchota, afin d'éviter de s'attirer les foudres d'Elisabeth.**

**-Alors, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un qui vous a fait des boules puantes ?**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que cela vous intéresse tant ? C'est quand même vous qui en refusant de m'aider, m'avez poussé à faire autre chose, pour finir ratatiné dans ce bureau.**

**-Vous êtes quand même bien en forme !**

**-Merci, est-ce un compliment ?**

**-Peut-être. Qu'avez-vous donc fait si ce n'est balancer des boules puantes ?**

**-Venez, je vais vous montrer.**

**Un sourire enfantin se dessina sur son visage, et John prit Rodney par le bras pour le mener là où il s'était trouvé moins d'une heure plus tôt.**

**XXXXXX**

**En rentrant dans la pièce, la première chose que vit Rodney fut les trois personne déjà présentes : Teyla, Ronon et… Radek ? Entrain de jouer ? Non mais il devait être entrain de rêver ! Que faisait il à jouer alors qu'il y avait du travail à finir ?**

**-Radek ? Que faites vous à jouer avec…**

**Et c'est à ce moment-là que son regard se posa sur le plateau posé au mur… Rien de mieux que son regard n'aurait pu décrire sa stupéfaction. Quand enfin, il digéra le tout, il ouvrit la bouche et déclara :**

**-C'est vrai que c'est mieux que les boules puantes, mais mettre sur un plateau de jeu de flechettes une photo du Colonel Caldwell, c'est assez risqué.**

**-La prochaine fois on trouvera une autre tête, déclara Radek. Pourquoi pas le Dr Kavanaugh ?**

**FIN**


End file.
